Midnight Blue For Monster
by spacecadet777
Summary: Disney and Lucasfilm's crayons and coloring book. I'm just coloring a page. A new slip for Rey drives Kylo nuts.


Disney's and Lucasfilm's ball pit. I'm just diving in.

-AU where not only do Ren and Rey communicate through the Bond, But they text each other. Almost on the daily. They have also nicknamed each other. Ren being Monster and Rey being Scavenger. Inspired by the fanfic A Lady Should Never Promenade A Ballroom Alone, By Kagami Sorcerie, from An Archive Of Our Own.

Another reconnasince mission involving another formal dress for Rey. This time the dress was a long midnight blue and silver formal dress that one would actually consider conservative...

This time Leia took Rey shopping to get foundations for this dress. In addition to a few pieces that she will need for any other time that this should happen she picked up a pretty little midnight blue slip of silk and lace. Rey came home and decided to try this little number on. With the way that the slip accentuated her curves,and ended at just the right spot mid-thigh, She decided that this was quite the little stunner.

Meanwhile quite a distance away, Kylo Ren was sitting in a strategy meeting. He sat in a confrence room with other First Order officers that usually attended these sort of things. He was wearing his mask at the time and really wasn't paying attention to what was being said, so he decided to pay a visit to Rey across the Force Bond that they share.

When Kylo Ren slipped into Rey's mind, she was aware of it. And she was still wearing the slip. When he made his presence known she was looking in the mirror. He got an eyeful

It was midnight blue. silk. lace.

Ren abruptly got up and left the conference room. The difference is, this time he actually did it politely and quietly. He left the room, walked about five steps down the hall and came across Lt. Dopheld Mitaka. He stopped him right before another bank of conference or interrogation rooms and asked simply one question.

"Is this room sound proof?" he asked simply, indicating a room directly behind the Lieutenant "Yes, that room is". Mitaka replied, wondering just what the darksider had in mind.

Kylo simply said thank you, opened the door to the room and shut it. Once he was in the room, which was pitch dark, he took a deep breath and let forth a scream of frustration that Rey heard and felt through the distance. when the effect of the slip reached Rey, she scrunched her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut. This went on for several seconds. when he finally fell silent for the first time she took her hair out of the three buns that she usually kept her hair in, looked in the mirror and smirked at him.

'Like what you see, Monster?' She whispered through the bond.

'You better be glad that I am 35 lightyears away from you right now'.

'Or what? Is big bad Kylo Ren gonna do something to me? Or do I want big bad Kylo Ren to do something to me?' with that she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 'Oh, by the way, there's panties that go with this...I decided to wait to try those on until I need to wear this for the party I'm going to.'

And yet there was yet another primal scream that came through the bond. This time it was several seconds longer. Rey's throat actually started to hurt through the Bond.

'Ok, ARE YOU DONE?' she shouted back at him. He gave several yelps before he felt calmed enough to function. ' Yeah. I'm done. you just better be glad I'm not there, Scavenger. Don't you let me catch you wearing that...'

She gave him a look in the mirror that could slay him. 'Then I think I might wear this everytime I know you are near'. She then started to remomve the garment. She stood next to the mirror topless, and heard him growl in the Bond

She then dropped the garment in her lingerie drawer in her dresser and heard him wimper...'please come back' he said.

'Sorry', she said as she shut the drawer,' can't have the Master of the Knights of Ren sidelined because of a slip can I?'

'Well, sweetheart, I'm liking what I'm seeing right now'. Getting a full view of her bare chest. They had both become comfortable with seeing each other in various stages of dress and undress in the Bond. This wasn't a surprise to Rey that he was enjoying the view.

'Sorry, Love, gotta go back to the basics'. She said as she started to put back on her basic bra with lace trim on the cups.

'Damn, girl! that's the one I want to tear off of you everytime you wear it'!

'Really, well honey, I've got one just like it in pink too'. Another wimper through the bond.

'You really do know how to torture a guy don't you?'

'Shouldn't you be getting back to the meeting you excused yourself out of? You're the one who came to visit me, and not the other way around. And I've got to get back to your mother'.

'You really know how to ruin the mood don't you?'

'Awwww...poor Baby. You can have more fun later. Get out of my head'.

He blew her a kiss good bye, and left her. He took another few seconds to collect himself and then he then exited the room. he walked back down the hallway to the meeting, when his comm chimed with Rey's ringtone. He chose to ignore it, she knew that he would answer it later. Little did he know that she sent a selfie of her in the very thing. That picture would cause everyone on the deck that his quarters was on to wake up in the middle of the night with another primal scream.

He then quietly, politely, reentered the meeting and took his seat.

"What did I miss?" Hux let him take a look at his notes. Ren didn't really care. He was just being polite.

Several hours later he finally got the chance to check the message that Rey had left. Thinking it was just a snarky text about how she kicked his ass twice in just one day (she loved to rile him on that one) He settled in his bed to begin a text conversation with her. The message was her in the midnight blue, lacy, silky, slip with one strap seductively down one shoulder. No captions. Jut the holo.

Quite a distance away Rey heard another primal scream...she was at shakeshake with Poe and Finn having their evening caf an bull session when her comm started to blow up with text messages from Ren. Ranging from the fact that piece of fabric will end up in tattered shreds on the floor, to calling her everything but a white girl. And Rey could have sworn that he did call her a white girl. Each text was in all caps. Poe, Finn and Rey were laughing at each text, Finn was absolutely floored that just one holo would cause this

Rey answered a couple of the texts with basically saying that she was going to tell his mom that he said those things...which only spurred him on. she answered back saying that she can't believe that a simple selfie would cause this much trouble. she told him to delete it then. He didn't..he wouldn't.

Why? he texted her a couple of hours later

Because, reasons. she texted back

Aren't you glad that you didn't look at the holo until when you did?

I guess. I'm sorry I said alot of the shit I texted you tonight. And for the record I would never rip that thing to tattered shreds.

I know you wouldn't

But you are making it very hard for me not to get in my shuttle and come over there and kidnap you and that slip

Did you show that holo to anyone else? Rey said

I can ask you the same? Please tell me that you didn't show this to my mother...

No. Are you kidding? Both texts came to her comm at the same time.

I actually had to show Poe and Finn. That holo is why my comm was blowing up during our bull session. they both thought it was very pretty. Poe said that it was demure even, showed them a holo of the dress that this is going under. but that's it. The other parts are just for you, baby.

Don't you dare show anyone else that holo...

I'll kick your ass three times in one day wearing that very slip, Ben Solo, and the panties that go under it, she texted him. At this point she considered the consequences of showing this holo to his mother. Then she thought against it.

You can try. and I may even go easy on you the first two times. I may even let you live after the first, Scavenger. But in either case, those panties are gonna wind up with me.

No. there is no try. Do me or do not. She knew at that moment that this text would drive him nuts.. She wasn't disappointed with the next text.

DAMN, GIRL! She giggled when she got this text message...

Goodnight monster. She put her comm down on her nighttable and settled into a easy slumber

Goodnight scavenger. He put his comm down on his nighttable and settled into a slumber that actually restored him. With vivid dreams about that little midnight blue slip floating to the floor. And not torn into tattered shreds.


End file.
